Percy Jackson Short Stories
by Mr.WhoCaresRight
Summary: What happens whe a bored author decides to write some really funny stuff? Read the story to find out! Will percy get over his obsession of blue? Will he find the fanfgirl? Will he finally share blue cookies with Jason? Rated T because im Paranoid
1. Blue is Blue and That is That

**Hello everyone and welcome to a short stories series about Percy Jackson and the gang! It may be Short Stories, But it doesnt have to be a Short Series, so review any ideas you have for the story and be sure to favorite and follow!**

 **Breakfast On the Argo II**

Percy: Blue is my color

Jason: Then why isn't it your eye color?

Percy: ...

Piper:...

Annabeth: ...

Nico:...

Frank: Do yuo realize what you have done?!

Jason: What-

Percy:*jumps on Jason*

Percy: **HOW DARE YOU**

Percy: **I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

Percy: **AND GUESS WHAT I AM BEAUTIFUL**

Percy: **I AM A LUSCIOUS VOLUPTUOUS PEICE OF LEMON CHICKEN DIPPED IN BLUE AND I AM BETTER THAN YOU!**

Frank: Percy, inhale, exhale, inhale exhale

Percy: * hugs pillow pet* NO

Frank: We've been through this man

Percy: jason bullied me

Percy: **I HOPE YOUR EARBUD CORDS GET TANGLED FORVER**

Jason: *Gasp*

 **Simple Math**

Annabeth: Okay time for a math lesson, Percy if you have 10 blue cookies and Jason asks for 2, how many would you have left?

Percy: 10, Jason knows not to ask for my blue cookies.

Annabeth: Okay, if Jason forcibly took 2 cookies how much would you have?

Percy: 10 blue cookies and a dead Jason * Smiling*

Annabeth:... *face palm*

 **Note to Jason**

Dear Jason,

I've always loved you and ill never forget the day I touched your face,

I never meant to hurt you, I will wait for you forever

Love,

The Brick that someone threw at you

 **The Fangirl**

Jason: Hey Perce, someone told me to give you a question,

Percy: Yeah sure what is it?

Jason: Okay, some fangirl asked, what if blue was really red

Percy: Where they at?...

Jason: That is kinda creepy man

Percy: I said where they at!

Jason: I dont know man calm down! Why so mad?

Percy: **BECAUSE BLUE IS BLUE AND RED IS RED, AND THATS THAT OKAY?**

Jason: dude its just a color...

Percy: **IT IS NOT JUST A COLOR, IT IS THE SOUL PURPOSE OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!**

Jason: Actually I think the purpose of your life is to save the world from ancient greek monsters a bunch of times but ya know, but maybe that is just me..


	2. I know

**Hello humble readers, yes it has been awhile but I'm back now! Just had a lot going on, this amatuer tried stealing one of my stories crazy huh? Anyways enjoy my second chapter back!**

Annabeth and Piper snickered as they texted Jason via demi-phone, courtesy of Leo.

 **Anonymous: Hey Jason**

 **Jason: Who's this?**

 **Anonymous: That doesn't matter**

 **Jason: Oh I bet I know who you are**

 **Anonymous: Where do you want those bricks delivered Jason?**

 **Jason:...**

 **Jason: Behind the Zeus cabin**

Annabeth and Piper busted out laughing

Percy was having a wonderful day, he helped some nymphs water there tree's gotten some sword training done, everything was going perfectly fine. He decided he would shoot some hoops. He started with the three-pointers. The ball bounced off again. Percy decided to try again. He missed. Percy frowned and tried again 10 more times. "What in Hades?" he yelled out. Little did he know he had gathered an audience, well a spectator to say the least. Annabeth watched in amusement at Percy's failures. Who knew the savior of Olympus had such colorful language? "Goddamnit!" Percy screamed out missing yet another 3 point shot. "Why can't I just get the gods damned ball in the gods damned net?!" Annabeth giggled, catching Percy's attention. He scowled, "Whats so funny? You wanna try to get this? he said. "Sure" she replied. She set down her books and took the ball. She took aim and shot the ball.*swish* the ball might've not even touched the net the way it glided through. " What- now?" Percy spluttered in amazement"

 **Nico: Ok ghosts go kill the giants**

 **Ghosts: How about no?**

 **Nico: I command you to**

 **Ghosts: And that's not gonna happen**

 **Nico: Why!?**

 **Ghosts: Because you summoned us at Burger King when you know we like McDonalds**

 **Nico: *Facepalm***

 **Book: He was short-**

 **Movie: No**

 **Book: Her hair-**

 **Movie: No way**

 **Book: They lived in-**

 **Movie: NO NO NO NO**

 **Book: They used to-**

 **Movie: I don't think so**

 **Book: But-**

 **Movie: LET'S CHANGE THEIR NAMES**

Annabeth was currently working late on Olympus, and Percy had come to bring her some food. **(HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE)** "Hey wise girl" he whispered in her ear, making sure to hide his backpack. She smiled without looking up, " Hey seaweed brain whats up?" " Just came to see if you were hungry?" He said backing up. " Oh, my gods yes I'm starving!" Do you think you can get me a Caeser salad?" she asked politely. "Sure, catch"

Percy said tossing her a small red object, Annabeth whirled around catching the apple with ease. "This isn't a salad Percy" she laughed. He grinned. "I know" "This is an apple" "I know" You know tossing an apple at a maiden-" "I know Annabeth". Percy smiled from ear to ear. Annabeth gasped. "Oh, my gods Percy yes!" She said hugging him tightly. "I still want a ring," she said, although her voice was muffled because her face buried in the crook of his neck. "I know"

 **Thats that until next week guys I have state testing for the next two weeks straight so although I'm returning to Fanfiction I still need to take some time, but be prepared for daily updates and maybe new stories this summer! (Which is May for me)**


End file.
